Video:Jesse (Einstein Pals) misbehaves at Perry Como's funeral/Jumpscared by Laffo the Clown
Summary: Yuuki Konno is devastated to hear from Trini the Yellow Ranger in Power Ranger news about Perry Como the artist of 12 Days of Christmas dead after he suffered from Alzheimer's Disease. At the Lakeside church, Yuuki Konno gives out a funeral speech to Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Grim Matchstick, Ace, Geon Jr., Kai, Penny the Ostrich and her Legendary Crew members and sings Kimi Ga Yo to them. However, Jesse from Einstein Pals ruins the funeral by playing The Great Beyond from Sausage Party at full blast therefore causing Yuuki Konno to cry harder and flood the entire church with her dragon tears. As a result, Jesse gets grounded and sent to Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 1940 to get jumpscared by Laffo the Clown for what he done. Meanwhile, Yuna Minami comforts Yuuki Konno by lotionizing her feet, toes and legs with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, a temporary werewolf tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe. She then tickles Yuuki Konno's feet and toes with a feather, plays This Little Dragon with her toes and then puts her her to sleep by massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript Part 1: Yuuki Konno gets devastated over Perry Como's death *Yuuki Konno: I wonder what's on Power Ranger news? *(Yuuki Konno turns on the TV and it shows Trini the yellow ranger sad on Power Rangers news) *Trini: Hello everyone, welcome to Power Ranger news, I'm Trini the Yellow Ranger. Today, we have some bad news. Our singer Perry Como, famous his Christmas songs has died after suffering Alzheimer's Disease on May 12, 2001. Today this will be the saddest day around the world. *(Yuuki Konno then became devastated as she cried in Star Butterfly's voice. Mikoto and King Garon rushed into her room) *Mikoto: What's wrong Yuuki Konno, why are you crying like Star Butterfly? *Yuuki Konno: crying You will be all shocked when I tell all of you this! Perry Como, who is famous for his Christmas songs died after suffering Alzheimer's Disease on May 12, 2001! *(Mikoto and King Garon then became shocked as the Dramatic tune plays loudly) *King Garon: Oh gosh, that's too bad. Come here then Yuuki Konno. *(Yuuki Konno walks over to King Garon came over and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.) *King Garon: There, there, Yuuki Konno. Its okay. You're my good girl again. *Yuuki Konno: R-Really father? *King Garon: Yes. You're daddy's little girl again. *Mikoto: I'll go call Lafter Frankland and Princess Oriana and tell them what happen to Perry Como while you go drop off your daughter to The Lakeside Church to attend Perry Como's funeral Part 2: Jesse (Einstein Pals) misbehaves at Perry Como's funeral *Lafter Frankland: Jesse, we have very bad news! We got the phone call from Mikoto about Perry Como, the famous for his Christmas songs has died on May 12, 2001. So we are going to his funeral. *Princess Oriana: So you better behave. If not, you will be grounded for double humanity. *Jesse: Okay, I will. * * * Category:Jesse (Einstein Pals)' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Videos